


"I like you"

by Catlover51, haiiro51



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Romance, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6726637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catlover51/pseuds/Catlover51, https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata ended up sleeping over at Kageyama's that night because they fell asleep while studying, and because Kageyama never really needed a guest futon they also ended up sharing the taller boys bed.<br/>x<br/>"I like you" he managed to breathe out .....</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I like you"

Hinata ended up sleeping over at Kageyama's that night because they fell asleep while studying, and because Kageyama never really needed a guest futon they also ended up sharing the taller boys bed. 

When Hinata settled on the bed, ready to get some sleep he couldn't help but notice how he was engulfed by Kageyama's smell, it's not unpleasant so to say, but odd. He tries to get used to that and the heat radiating from Kageyama's body, he feels so warm, Hinata wants to just get closer and closer to him but when he tries he is rewarded with a knee in his stomach pushing him away. Hinata never thought things would get this bad, he realised he was in love with Kageyama a few weeks before this _incident_ so to call it and he was managing to hide it quite well if he had to say so himself, but now, he thinks all his hard effort will be for nothing, he is barely fighting the urge to just jump Kageyama and kiss him against his will. 

It's soon 3am and Hinata didn't get any sleep at all, he feels mad and irritated he should've just gone home, it's not like anything bad would've happened to him anyway, it's not a school day so he knows he can get some sleep when he finally goes home, but he is still mad and he knows lack of sleep is not the cause of it. Kageyama's smell and warmth are the cause of it, they're driving Hinata insane and he feels something wet on his cheeks and when he reaches it with his hand he realises that he's crying. _Why?_ He can't stop and before he can do something about it, he starts sobbing and he wakes Kageyama up. The taller boy doesn't look mad exactly, even if he was rudely woken, his eyes are wide and he has an expression Hinata's never really seen on him before. He almost looks _concerned_. He brings a finger to Hinata's right cheek and brushes the tears away, eyes not moving from Hinata's own. Hinata couldn't help but notice how his fingers are softer then he imagined they would be and he found himself leaning into the touch to prolong it. Kageyama almost smiled at that and just left his finger on Hinata's cheek and moved another one to his left.  
"Why are you crying?"  
"Because I'm sad."  
"That much is obvious idiot. I'm asking why."  
Hinata wanted to tell him everything, he really did, but when he opened his mouth to tell Kageyama he was in love with him and wanted to kiss him and touch him and just always be with him, he couldn't manage to form any real sounds and just kept sobbing. He imagined life without Kageyama, and how there is no way that these feeling could ever be mutual and he didn't want Kageyama to leave him, he needed Kageyama, more than anything before.  
"It's okay, you can tell me." Kageyama said as he brushed more tears from Hinata's cheeks. And Hinata could no longer hold down the blush that was creeping and he felt his face heat up, and so did Kageyama because he made a somewhat satisfied groan as if this is what he intended to do.  
"I'm going to fuck everything up if i say it." Is all Hinata was able to say and he couldn't even look at Kageyama now, he knew that Kageyama would be disgusted if he ever found out and now he was going to be the one to tell him? Nu-uh, not in hell.  
"I promise you won't." Kageyama said and it made Hinata whip his head so that he was looking at Kageyama again, and he noticed that he was closer then before and there was a _smile_ on his lips, and not the smile like he just killed someone, a soft and honest smile and Hinata's mouth dropped open and he just wanted to kiss Kageyama there and now but he knew he couldn't, it would creep Kageyama out and that's the last thing Hinata wants to do.  
"Uhh" is all Hinata can voice out as he notices Kageyama closing in and his eyes darting to Hinata's lips and then back to his eyes.  
"Say it."  
But Hinata couldn't and he just kept staring at Kageyama and he felt his eyes widening and when Kageyama saw he started backing away and he looked worried again, did he think he was disgusting Hinata? And before he knew it, Hinata was now the one closing in on Kageyama, and he somehow managed to get on top of the taller boy and he locked his eyes with Kageyama's.  
_This is it, no turning back now_ is what Hinata thought to himself right before opening his mouth to finally confess to Kageyama.  
"I like you" he managed to breathe out and he felt heat rising in his cheeks again and just as he was going to move away from Kageyama, waiting for him to tell him that he's weird and a creep and many other insults, he feels Kageyama's arms on his hips, locking him where he is. He couldn't help but look at Kageyama at this, geniuenly surprised at his move.  
Kageyama's cheeks were pink and he wasn't looking at Hinata.  
"I like you to, dumbass." Kageyama muttered and Hinata had to go closer to him to actually hear what he said.  
"Oh"  
"Surprised?"  
"Uh..Well.. Yes"  
And then it was silent and they just stared at each other for what it seems hours before Kageyama opened his mouth to break it once again.  
"Can I kiss you? Would that be weird?"  
And Hinata could hear the concern in the taller boys voice and he was avoiding to look at Hinata agin. At this Hinata couldn't just sit still and he decided that he was going to kiss Kageyama, they both like each other so it should be okay. And when he pressed his lips against Kageyama's, the before was stiff but then he started relaxing and kissing back and when Hinata moved away he put his forehead against Kageyama's and his breath was warm on his skin.  
"Yeah.. You can kiss me" Hinata said with a grin.  
And he didn't expect Kageyama to actually do it again, not like he was actually against it, this time it was different though, he felt something warm and wet on his lower lip and he quickly realised it was Kageyama's tongue and for what ever reason he opened his mouth to give Kageyama access and Kageyama gladly took the opportunity and started investigating the insides of Hinata's mouth. When they backed up they were both breathless and panting, but grinning at the same time. Hinata nuzzled his head on Kageyama's chest and the before started ruffling his hair. Both of them unconsciously started breathing in the same rhythm, their breaths becoming heavy and steady.  
Hinata felt himself drifting into sleep, but not before he heard Kageyama say "I really like you" and to that Hinata just grinned and nuzzled against his chest "Me too" is what he said before he drifted away. He slept through the whole night and woke up to Kageyama stroking his back, but pretended to be asleep so that he wouldn't stop. It turned out to be a great night, for both of them. And it's not needed to say that they started having sleepovers more than often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading! :)


End file.
